


Hardy's Little Helper

by UglyWettieWrites



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Erotica, F/M, Fingerfucking, Lap Sex, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyWettieWrites/pseuds/UglyWettieWrites
Summary: She figures out how to warm him up after a long trudge in a rare winter snow.[A long-belated holiday fic for my Tumblr series #DT Holiday fic requests]
Relationships: Alec Hardy/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Hardy's Little Helper

“Bloody hell-“

He came in and shook the snow from his hair. He continued to whisper to himself as he eased out of his wet trench coat and kicked off his salt-hoary loafers. The gold Christmas lights on the tree flashed rhythmically, and made the soaked tips of his brown hair glimmer.

She sat up on her haunches in front of the tree and smoothed one of her striped socks over her thigh.

“Merry Christmas!” she said, and straightened her spine. His eyes got wide as he studied her. She had on a pair of overalls that didn’t cover much. In fact, her breasts peeked out of the green velvet bib, bare except for glittery red pasties tipped with a tiny bell. The bottom was velvet hot pants embroidered in gold and red thread, and she wore a pair of thigh-high socks in a cozy red and white cable stitch and a pair of high heeled boots.

His lips parted, but he couldn’t figure out what to say. He tugged on the silver bell at the tip of her droopy pointed hat.

She tugged at the limp cold strip of his tie, perplexed. “Why were you walking? What happened to your ride?”

His eyes were wide, still taking her in. He got a warming, delicious whiff of ginger and vanilla. She smelled like Christmas. Her breasts jingled as she pulled off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt.

“She left early for a personal emergency,” he said, lax as she pulled off his wet shirt. She hissed as she touched his bare chest.

“Jesus, you’re freezing!” she said, rubbing his chest and shoulders. His freckled skin was mottled with the cold, and he was still so wet his chest hair stuck to his skin. “Couldn’t you call a cab?”

He shrugged. “It’s just a mile and a half walk.” He didn’t mention that the solitary cab service was closed for the holiday. And also, he didn’t expect it to start snowing when he was halfway home.

“In this shit? You’ll be burning up by tomorrow,” she said, unbuckling his belt. It hissed as she pulled it off and threw it over her shoulder. He noticed that the tops of her cheeks gleamed with a golden micro glitter that made her skin look gilded. He leaned into her to take in more of her scent.

“You smell like gingerbread,” he said as she unzipped his trousers and bent to take them off. They weren’t as wet, but the bottom half of each pant leg was heavy with cold water.

“Like Santa’s workshop,” she said, and winked at him she threw the pants over a nearby chair.

“What are you?” he said. He felt strange standing in her den with nothing on but pants and socks. She pulled off his wet socks and threw them on the chair with his pants. “A Christmas elf?” He looked longingly at her breasts. He pictured holding her waist as he gently bit at the sequined pasties. It was so clear he almost felt the warm metal of the bells on his teeth.

She pushed him down on the sofa and straddled him. “I can’t be an elf – I’m too big. I’m a helper.” She ran her fingers through his hair. “Brrr.”

He cupped her breasts, then squeezed. “Big,” he said softly. He unclipped her straps and pressed his face between them. She gasped and shivered.

“Fuck, your face is freezing!” she said.

“Oh yeah?” he said. He tugged at one of her pasties. “Can’t tell.”

“Are you numb? Let me get you a cuppa-” she said, moving to get up - his head darted forward, and he deftly bit the pastie off.

“Ouch, that stings!” she said, then let out a giggle. He spit it out and bit off the other one. The cold water in his beard made goosebumps rise along her arms. Her nipples were taut, and there was a rose ring rising around each from the pastie adhesive.

“That looks like it smarts,” he said, and licked. His mouth was shockingly hot, while his bearded chin was still cool. Her toes curled. He licked the pad of his thumb and sucked a nipple in his mouth while rubbing the other one wet. It was deliciously hard, and he flicked his tongue on it. She cried out, her hand a fist in his damp hair.

He looked up at her. “I’m cold,” he said, pouting dramatically.

She blinked hard, trying to get her bearings. He could make her thoughtless with lust so quickly. “I know, sweetheart. You still want that cuppa?” She stood up, and the bib of her overalls hung down over her thighs. She looked so beautiful like that – intensely seductive, but with sympathy making her eyes soft.

He rubbed his cock over his underwear pensively. “Your mouth is plenty warm,” he said before he could swallow the words. Blood rushed up his neck to his cheeks. He hadn’t wanted to say it. At least, not out loud. Her lips parted in pleasant surprise. He was amazing in bed – the best she ever had - but he wasn’t much for putting feelings into words. In fact, she had to coax every moan from him. She told him how important it was for her to hear that he was enjoying himself. He said it wasn’t really his way, citing close quarters with a child for years in his previous marriage as an excuse. 

She understood, but there was no one but them in his small cottage by the sea. She ached to hear his pleasure.

“Is it?” she said, tugging at the golden buttons at her hips. He took her hand and guided it between his legs. He was swelling quick, and his heat made her muscles weak. She dropped to her knees in front of him, and he took her face in his hands and kissed her, hard, while guiding her hand into his underwear. Once her fingertips touched slick heat, she bit. He hissed, then laughed.

“You’re more than ready,” he said, sucking the salt from his bruised lip. “You bit.”

She made a face. “I’m sorry-“ He cut her off with another kiss, as he unbuttoned her pants and slid his hand between her legs. He groaned softly at her copious wetness, and her heat made his hackles go out. She wrapped her arm around his neck and slid her tongue into his mouth, as if the groan left a sweet aftertaste.

“That’s beautiful,” she said into his mouth, and squeezed slowly, expertly up his shaft. He gasped, and his fingers curled into her. She let out a long, low moan into his kiss, and he grabbed her and pulled her into his lap.

She broke the kiss and looked at him. He slid two fingers rhythmically into her, but the pleasure was far away to her. She was focused on his eyes, which were equal parts gentle and fierce. She kissed behind his ear and pressed her lips to it.

”I’ve been thinking about you all day,” she said. She rubbed the tip of his hard cock on the slippery hot inside of her thigh, teasing.

“You have?” he said, gently rubbing the small of her back. Despite his passion, he always touched so gently. Because of it, the tenderest caress still made her bloom hot. “About …the feel of me?” he hazarded, trying it out.

His cheeks tingled. Thinking about what he wanted to do came easily. He never told anyone, but he often thought if he could write down the wicked thread of his thoughts as he made love, he’d make more money than the 50 Shades lady. But after the passion subsided, he laughed it off. But she mentioned it, recently. She wanted to hear it. Had something in his actions given him away?

Her lips her hot and swollen with kisses. “God, yes,” she said. She unabashedly licked her hand – a broad, wet lick over her whole palm - and stroked him. Her thigh muscles squeezed around his hips.

“My cock, sliding deep inside you?” he said, feeling out the words. They sounded so true in his head, but saying them aloud seemed to sap their power. She rubbed the head of his cock with her salivaslick hand, and he threw his head back and grunted.

“Yes,” she said, and kissed down his neck.

His fingers stilled between her legs. “You’re so wet,” he said quickly.

She rolled her hips into his hand and moaned. “Yes. So wet for you,” she said, and clenched her muscles around his fingers.

He looked at her. She had her eyes closed, and she licked her red lips with lust as he fondled her. The way she looked – glitter strewn and sweaty - made his upper lip narrow to a line, exposing his teeth. Blood rushed almost painfully to his cock.

“Get up,” he said firmly. She opened her eyes and obeyed without a word. He rose with her and took his underwear off, then sat on his discarded shirt and pulled her to sitting on his lap. She straddled his legs and leaned forward, hands on his knees to steady herself. Her skin glowed in the dim golden light. He caressed her shoulders, down her back and past the delicious swell of her hips. He sighed with pleasure. “You were made to be filled,” he whispered, and squeezed her ass. She turned to look at him.

“Hmmm?” she said as she ground her ass on his hard cock. He pulled gently at her hot pants until the gusset was nearly swallowed by the cleft of her pussy.

“Fuck. That’s so … beautiful,” he said, more loudly. Her pussy lips were plump from his touch, and her wetness made the green velvet dark. “Rub it against my cock.” He stopped himself before clearing his throat. It was getting easier to think aloud.

“Yeah?” she said, giving him the sweetest look. Her glittery cheeks were now flushed with arousal.

“I love velvet,” he said, sliding his hands underneath the pants and gripping her ass. Her pussy lips caressed and nearly swallowed his shaft. The hot, soaked velvet felt good against the underside of his cock.

“I know, baby,” she said, tugging on her own nipples as he slowly fucked into her maddeningly compromised cleft. Her clit throbbed against the cloth as his fingers dug into the jiggling flesh of her ass.

“Wanna know why?” he said, pulling her back and against his chest. She reached back to grip a handful of his hair. He pulled down the hot pants just enough to get access and dipped both hands between her legs. “It reminds me of this-”

She groaned rustily and opened wide as he massaged both her clit and her opening in steady, tight circles. He gently squeezed her clit between his index and his middle finger as two other fingers slid deep inside her, and she saw lights flash behind her closed eyelids.

“Fuck, baby!” she said between gritted teeth.

He rubbed his bearded chin against the tender, sweaty curve of her neck and she arched and gripped his fingers with her internal muscles.

“Mmm, that feels delicious,” he said, sliding a third finger inside her. He slid two fingers from the hand rubbing her clit into her mouth, and he watched as she sucked his fingers clean. Her pretty red lips left crimson streaks on his pale fingers as he began to work them deeper and deeper into her mouth.

“Taste yourself, sweetie,” he whispered in her ear. “You’re so lovely when you suck.”

She mmm’d, and her muscles fluttered around the fingers surging into her cunt. He knew she loved the sensation of sucking while fucking. She pulled his fingers out of her mouth.

“Rub my clit,” she said, and guided his now clean fingers back between her legs.

He smiled. “Greedy girl,” he said, and pulled his fingers out of her pussy.

“No,” she said softly, whimpering. His cock, already slick with her juices, slid underneath the wet velvet to press against her opening. She gasped and leaned forward to take him inside her, but he pulled her against him, stilling her.

“This was all for me?” he said softly, nodding at the now rumpled costume. One hand rested on her neck, the other on her belly, above the waistband of her hot pants.

“Yes,” she said.

“Then, will you do as I say?” he said. The head of his cock throbbed against her opening.

“Anything,” she said, feeling heat flash up her spine. She loved the ocher gold of his eyes in that light. He slid inside her slowly and groaned into her neck. She moaned loudly, ready to fuck him to orgasm, but he held her fast. One hand went between her legs and began a gentle, rhythmic three-finger caress of her taut clit. “Oh god,” she said, closing her eyes.

“Do that thing you do,” he said, and sucked her earlobe. “Wank me with your cunt.”

Her eyes popped open and she stared at him. He never said anything like that out loud to her. The softness of his voice made it even more delicious. She was suddenly so aroused she ached around him. She wanted to ride him high and hard. He wanted the exact opposite.

“You’re mean,” she said, and licked his lips.

“You’re sexy,” he said, and started to stroke her clit again. “Do it for me. Please.”

“Humph,” she said, and sat up straight on his lap. “Ready?” She looked back over her shoulder.

“Fuck yeah,” he said, sitting up so he could keep rubbing her. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She felt him, thick and heavy and deep inside her, stretching her. She breathed out and squeezed her pelvic muscles, counting.

One. Two. Three.

At each count, her cunt squeezed harder, until she gripped him hard enough to still his gentle thrusts. He grunted into the back of her neck. She smiled and began to do it rhythmically, barely moving her hips. His rock hard cock barely inched inside her. At three, she would count five heartbeats.

One. Two. Three.

His fingers didn’t stop their slow stroke, but he gasped and moaned into her hair. They were barely moving, and he felt more than he did in most of the too-eager fucks of his youth. She canted her hips forward and her inner thigh muscles flexed as she squeezed and moved in very, very, shallow circles on top of him. She felt every inch, every centimeter of him. She felt the thick rose tip of his cock. The base, straining against her squeezing muscles. His belly and thigh muscles, taut and trembling to thrust.

Sweat beaded her brow. The squeeze was both tease and fulfillment. She didn’t need him to thrust when she gripped him so deliciously. The base of his cock nudged against her g-spot with each shallow, shallow thrust and it was enough.

“Fuck, it’s magic,” he said, pushing her forward so he could see her cleft swallowing his cock. That’s exactly what it felt it. A soft, sucking mouth. Her hole winked at him as she squeezed around him. She was so wet his pubic hair stuck to his groin and belly in glossy whorls. He thought about licking her clean, after she finished and left him twitching and creamy.

After _they_ finished.

As orgasm neared, she began to lose her rhythm. She couldn’t concentrate anymore. She wanted to finish on his cock, friction-sore and throbbing. She got up and straddled him. His cock slid inside her easily, and he moaned and curled into himself. The sound made her muscles flutter faster.

“Fuck me, baby,” she said, and hugged his shoulders. He moved and sat her down on the sofa, legs wide, and knelt in front of her. He pulled off her now sodden costume and caressed up her legs.

“Mmm, you look good enough to-“ He didn’t finish. He buried his mouth between her legs. He licked her so eagerly that she saw his tongue dart in her folds. She stared, and his tongue slowed and he looked up at her. He licked from her opening to her clit, then gave her a sheepish grin. His tongue darted to the corner of his mouth. “Sorry. I just … want to taste you when I come.”

Her lips parted, and she felt such a rush of love it gave her goose pimples.

“I want you inside me. Now,” she said, and pulled him up and into her. She locked her ankles on the small of his back and he fucked her deep, rolling his hips into her as he pressed his forehead into hers. She was so aroused she couldn’t do more than moan weakly. He looked deep into her, his gaze intense and coaxing.

“You’re so sweet,” he said, and licked his lips. His breath was staccato with his thrusts.

“You,” she said. Heat spilled down her spine and gathered deep in her hips. She loved this feeling, the promise of orgasm that touched upon something far deeper. Her heart roared in her ears.

“Breathe, sweetie,” he said, and kissed her hard, and exhaled deeply into her mouth. Sometimes, when she was extraordinarily excited, she held her breath. Her fingers dug into the tender flesh of his sides. “You’re close,” he said, and quickened his thrusts.

She nodded into his forehead. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her onto his lap again, and she melted into him. She bounced on him, her fingers in his hair.

“I love it-“he started, but it was broken by a grunt as she guided his hands to her ass. He thrust up into her to the hilt, and she bit his shoulder softly. “I love it when you take it like this.”

She licked up his neck to behind his ear. “Yeah? Then take it.”

He groaned and fucked up into her, his gaze intent on her face, then her bouncing tits. His brow furrowed and he gritted his teeth. It made her feel so powerful to see such a self-possessed man unravel. Especially one like him. She pushed him to the floor on his back, and let him fuck up and into her. He didn’t miss a beat, gripping her hips almost painfully. That little bit of ache, the tips of his fingers digging into the tender flesh so close to her cunt, made her feel the first weak flutter of orgasm. She put her hands on his chest and parried his thrusts, gaze locked to his.

“Sweet pussy elf,” he said, and caressed her clit with the pad of his thumb. A giggle bubbled in her throat, but came out a cry of pleasure. Orgasm hit her suddenly, and she ground it out quick and hard on him, smiling. He tried to sit up, but she pushed him down and kept going at her orgasm pace, still twitching on his cock. She leaned close and they locked eyes, panting softly into each other’s mouths, and his amber eyes clouded and he arched and grunted as he came, with her rolling her hips into him, her eyes never leaving his face.

It was him to pick up the damp, rumpled clothes strewn around the living room. He hummed softly, and she watched him from a silly faux bear rug laid out in front of the fireplace.

“Why didn’t you call me to get you?” she said. He stopped and looked at her, his eyes still dreamy and calm from orgasm.

“I dunno,” he said, and threw the clothes in a pile by the door and joined her on the rug.

“I would’ve picked you up, you know,” she said, raking her hands through his still-damp hair. “It’s not a bother.”

“It might’ve been nice,” he said, pulling up one of her thigh-high socks. “You coming to get me wearing your coat over this.”

“Brrrr,” she said, wrapping her arms around him.

“I would’ve warmed you,” he said, and his hand slid down to her ass and squeezed. “In the car. Right in that bloody parking lot.” He smiled and gave her a lingering kiss. “Sexy little elf.”

“I’m a helper, Hardy,” she said, and nuzzled him.

“That you are, beautiful. Merry Christmas, sweetheart,” he said, and sighed happily.


End file.
